List of Cheesy's jokes
Here are the list of Cheesy's jokes that he said. Breaking the Ice * "Yeah, that wasn't a bright thing to say! Hehe, get it?" * Fan: I didn't interrupt you! I'm your biggest fan! Cheesy: He's a fan! Get it? * Nickel: Of course you can. But in order to join, you have to look in the opposite direction. Cheesy: Wow, that idea is really worth more than five cen— (Cheesy gets kicked by Baseball, falling in the water) * Trophy: Just give all the balls to me. Cheesy: You'd like that, wouldn't you? Hehe, get it? * MePhone4: Wow, what a macro-win for a micro''phone! '''Cheesy:' (slaps knee) Marsh on Mars * "It's just snot fair!" * Baseball: Wow, this should make this challenge a walk in the park! Cheesy: A ballpark? (Slaps knee) * "Don't you know, Balloon, you're not very pop-ular." Tri Your Best * "Wow, you deserve a round of applause! Get it? Because you're round!" Cooking for the Grater Good * "Wow! That was a cheesy thing to say! Ha ha! Get it? Because it's cheese?" * "Heh, heh, come on guys! That's not a grate idea! Heh heh, get it?" * "Ow! Come on guys, that's de"grate"ing! Can't you just let me hold on to a shred of dignity?" * "Water you guys thinking? Get it? Cause I'm gonna pour water on you!" A Kick in the Right Direction * "Wow! I can't wait to finally taste the pizza! I really put myself into it!" * Knife: Okay. Hey. Cheesy! Your jokes are terrible! Cheesy: Oh. So we got a heckler in the crowd today, eh? Nickel: Knife! That's not how it works! Knife: But I'm doing that emphasis on some words thing that you did! Nickel: Ugh, sorry Cheesy, you don't understand. Cheesy: Oh, I understand. This sharp guy thinks he's better than me! Suitcase: Cheesy! We're still playing! Cheesy: You think you're funnier than me, Knife? Why, I oughta (begins to punch, but is punched first by Knife) Let 'Er R.I.P. * "So then I said, "That's not my wife, that's a vampire!"" * "I'm not sure you can avoid that. You know what they say. The past speaks... volumes!" * "Wow, seems like your having a ghoul night! Heh, heh." Everything's A-OJ * Cheesy: Hey Mic you're so loud, you made MePhone lose his HEARING! *Slaps knee* (Microphone is annoyed at his joke) Cheesy: ...Get it? Cause he's in prison now- Microphone: Man, Cheesy, just leave me alone! Can you take anything seriously? Cheesy: Okay Mic, just remember... you have a lot to lose, but NOT MUCH TO GAIN! (Slaps knee) 'Cause gain is a setting on a micro- (Gets hit in the face by Mic's sponge, then her bucket) * "HEY MIC, WHO SAID YOU'RE A-LOUD TO RELAX?!" Theft and Battery * Cheesy: Mic! I just experienced the most horrible thing! It was a monstrosity! Microphone: What?! What was it? Cheesy: Your personality! Get it? 'Cause everyone thinks you're annoying! *laughs* See also * Cheesy Category:Lists Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Running gags